vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
DOOM
|-|Current= |-|Classic= Summary DOOM centers around the adventures of an unnamed marine (generally referred to as "Doomguy") who roams the planet Mars, killing demons as he goes. The story, while serviceable, is reasonably kept to a minimum. (although it has seen a massive overhaul in newer installments within the franchise) Doomguy's motives often vary from game to game; for instance, his initial arrival on the demon-infested Mars was his punishment for disobeying a superior officer, while later on, his attempts to fight the forces of Hell stem from the death of his pet rabbit... Power of the Verse DOOM's verse is a moderately powerful one both in terms of individual abilities and readily accessible technology, with both the strongest enemies and the most powerful items peaking at City Block level due to scaling from the BFG9000. The Doomslayer reaches Multi-City Block level scaling from The Titan's supposed size. Doomguy himself has two versions; the original Doomguy incarnations from DOOM, DOOM II and DOOM 64, and the Doom Slayer incarnation from the 2016 game. The latter version is notable due to both the Glory Kills and the in-game lore placing his physical stats above every other entity in the franchise, with the only possible exceptions to this being The Seraphim (who is said to have been the one responsible for giving the Doom Slayer his powers) and The Titan. (which the Doom Slayer is stated to have fought and killed centuries before the events of the 2016 game) In regards to speed, all versions of the Doomguy can effortlessly outrun rockets, which generally hang around 660 MPH, and many of the demons also scale to this due to being capable of keeping up with the main characters. The protagonists also possess Supersonic combat speed and reactions via reacting to plasma projectiles and easily dodging machine-generated electricity. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral 'Supporters' * Mr. Bambu * Colonel Krukov * YogTheKey * Dygoboy * Omegagoldfish * DarkDragonMedeus * MrKingOfNegativity * SolidEye234 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * VersusJunkie54 * Xtasyamphetamine * Alien Dual Blaster * ChocomilkAlex * Tonygameman * GojiBoyForever *Sans2345 'Opponents' 'Neutral' * Walker21232123 Characters UAC * Doomguy * Marine (Doom 3) * Samuel Hayden * Olivia Pierce Demons * Cyberdemon * Baron of Hell * Hell Knight * Cacodemon * Imp * Lost Soul * Spectre * Spider Mastermind * Hell Guard * Arachnotron * Arch-vile * Mancubus * Pain Elemental * Revenant * Nightmare Spectre * Mother Demon * Nightmare Imp * Cherub * Guardian of Hell * Seekers * Maggot * Sabaoth * Tick * Trite * Vagary * Wraith * Hell Hunter * Bruiser * Forgotten One * Helltime Hunter * Berserk Hunter * Maledict * Vulgar * Gore Nest (?) * Hell Razer * Cyber-Mancubus * Pinky * Prowler * Summoner * Harvester Misc * Former Human * Heavy Weapon Dude * Wolfenstein SS * Chainsaw Zombie * Fat Zombie * Flaming Zombie * Morgue Zombie * Commando Zombie * Security Guard Zombie * Bio-Suit Zombie * Possessed Engineer * Possessed Scientist * Possessed Worker * Possessed Soldier * Unwilling * Possessed Security Weapons Firearms * BFG9000 * Unmaker * Super Shotgun * Mark V Pistol * Gauss Cannon * Heavy Assault Rifle * Burst Rifle * Hellshot * Lightning Gun * Repeater * Static Cannon * Tesla Rocket * Vortex Rifle * Chain Gun * Combat Shotgun * Plasma Gun Equipment * DOOM Frag * Hologram * Kinetic Mine * Personal Teleporter * Shield Wall * Siphon Grenade * Threat Sensor Misc * DOOM Chainsaw * Flashlight * Soul Cube Category:Doom Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Book Verses Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction